The present invention relates to a band including a coupling strip and latch assemblies (hasps) connected to the coupling strip; each latch assembly may have first or upper and second or lower latch parts. The band can be fed to a fitting machine for applying the latch assemblies to boxes, containers, cases or other articles.
Bands of the above-mentioned type are known. They serve to simplify the supply and application of latch assemblies to box-shaped containers, such as crates, boxes, cases made of wood, paper, plastic or the like. Using a coupling strip in the mounting of latch assemblies on articles is advantageous since a separate application or individual insertion of each latch assembly into the fitting machine is not necessary; instead, a band-like supply, for example, a roll, may be fed to the fitting machine. In the fitting machine, the latch assemblies are separated from the coupling strip and are affixed, for example, by hammering, to a container. Each latch part of each latch assembly is generally provided with an attachment portion having, for example, pointed prongs which can be hammered into the article. The band-like supply of latch assemblies simplifies the fitting machine as well as the fitting process because the need for collection and alignment of individual latch assembly parts before introduction into the fitting machine and before the fitting process is eliminated.
German Pat. No. 1,910,580 discloses a known band-like supply of latch assemblies in which each attachment portion of each latch assembly is formed by an attachment plate which is integral with the coupling strip and lies in the same plane therewith. The attachment plate for the upper latch part of each latch assembly has a pivotal, apertured flap articulated thereto. The attachment plate for the lower latch part of each latch assembly is equipped with a button. In service, that is, after the hasp has been mounted on the article, such as a box with a hinging lid, the hasp can be closed by pivoting the flap onto the button, so that the opening in the flap passes over the button to fasten together the upper and lower latch parts.
In a further, known band of the above type disclosed in German Pat. No. 2,405,998, a hinge provided between the attachment plate and the flap of the upper latch part includes a relatively weak leaf spring stamped out of the upper latch part.
In another known band of the above type disclosed in German Pat. No. 2,422,128, an attachment plate serves as a mounting plate having coupling portions permitting a latching engagement with one of the latch members. The coupling may be bars projecting from the plane of the attachment plate as disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift (Application Published without Examination) No. P 2,904,503.
All known bands of latch assemblies (hasps) include attachment plates by which each latch part is attached to the respective article part. Latches are known, however, such as those described in German Utility Model Patent No. 7,623,139, in which the attachment member is not an attachment plate, but an attachment cap, that is, a housing-like member which has distinct dimensions not only in length and width but also in height. Such housing-like attachment caps have previously not been combined with a coupling strip to form a band of latch assemblies. The expenditures considered to be necessary to accomplish this have in the past appeared excessive. Moreover, the stability of the coupling strip itself and of the connections between the latch parts and the coupling strip were considered to be insufficient.